


What Kind of Day Has It Been

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing, F/F, Fellatio, Futanari, Hibiki has a cock, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Hibiki is out of commission with an injury. Miku is scrambling to keep up with her job at Section Two. Both of them could use some relief.Prompt: Shower/Bath Sex
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	What Kind of Day Has It Been

**Author's Note:**

> If I was going to do Kinktober, one of the things I wanted to do was write fandoms that I haven't done anything for yet. Symphogear was one of them; I'd already thought about writing a Hibiki/Miku fic after I watched the series back in May, and on top of that a friend of mine who loves Symphogear and Hibiki (which was part of why I gave the show another chance this year after watching and dropping it a few years ago) has their birthday this month and I figured they'd appreciate Symphogear smut as an early birthday gift. I want to thank them too for helping me get the honorifics right, saving me from digging through a bunch of episodes looking for them, and catching a misspelled name. Also, the dorm bathrooms at Lydian (and the dorm rooms themselves, really) are amazing and Hibiki and Miku already take baths together all the time in canon, so this was perfect for the bath sex prompt.
> 
> Said friend also likes futa so I went with that, though I was a little hesitant to even though I've written futanari before since it's a bit of a controversial thing. It could probably be read as Trans!Hibiki too I guess, but I was hesitant to tag that when I only sorta wrote it with that in mind.

**0330 hours**

Still tired after being awoken from barely five hours of sleep, Miku opened her eyes, groping around in the dark for the buzzing cell phone. It took her a second to find it and another for her eyes to adjust to the blazingly bright screen and read the alert, spelled in all capital letters.

> MODERATE NOISE ACTVTY ALRT LVL 2 AREAS 6, 7 REPORT COMM CNTR 15 MIN

Quickly, she dismissed the alert, trying not to wake Hibiki as she slipped out from under the blanket and awkwardly clambered over her towards the ladder down from the top bunk.

"Mmm... Didya get a call Miku?". Hibiki rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed, glancing over at her as she stood on the ladder. "...What time is it?".

"About three thirty", she said, a yawn interrupting her before she could finish speaking. "It's a Noise attack... It doesn't look too bad at least. You should get back to sleep, Hibiki."

With the injury she'd sustained in her last battle – a bad hit on her right leg that had left a not insignificant gash – Section Two's doctors had grounded Hibiki for the time being. It had been three days since then, and Hibiki was getting more and more anxious to get back out, but no matter how hardy she was the doctor's orders had been clear that she wasn't to use Gungnir for a week minimum, unless there was a grave emergency. This level of activity was far from that; Tsubasa and Chris would be able to handle it without breaking a sweat.

"...Eeh? Shouldn't I get going too...?", she mumbled.

Miku laid her hand on Hibiki's. "It'll be fine. Get some rest and get better, ok?".

Hibiki blinked, rubbing her eyes again and letting out a yawn herself before laying her head back on the pillow. "Mmm... Fine."

She planted a quick kiss on Hibiki's cheek and climbed down the ladder, throwing off her pajamas, changing into her school uniform as fast as she could, and dashing out of their dorm room.  
______________________________

**0350 hours**

"...Sorry I'm late--", Miku said groggily as she stepped through the sliding doors into the operations room, grabbing the last remaining styrofoam cup out of one of the take out trays sitting on a spare desk and taking a sip of dangerously overheated coffee. She didn't drink coffee very often before the odd twist of fate that had landed her with a part-time job on Section Two's support team, but at this point she practically lived on it. "--What's going on?".

"Kazanari-san and Yukine-san are still on their way--", Fujitaka answered. "--They should be at Area 6 in five minutes."

She nodded, taking her seat, donning her headset, and glancing at the map. It took her a second to react, but she almost immediately saw more of the telltale purple dots pop up on her screen.

"Commander, we're detecting Noise activity in Area 10 as well now", she heard Tomosato say. Miku shot a glance at the door to see Genjuro entering the room – not a moment too soon, either – before focusing on the screen again, pausing to fix her microphone boom before she spoke.

"Chris, can you split up and check Area 10 instead? We just started picking up some Noise signatures there too."

Chris's voice came in over the line. "...Area 10? Alright, leave 'em to me!".

She groaned and took another sip of coffee. This was starting to look like another long day.  
______________________________

**1230 hours**

Hibiki sighed, taking one more scoop of rice and adding it to her bowl before grabbing her tray and finding an open seat in the cafeteria, picking at her food.

Miku had been gone when she'd woken up at eight, and she hadn't been able to come up for lunch either – she'd gotten a call from her just before morning classes telling her there'd been more Noise activity than they'd expected and reminding her to tell the teacher she'd be absent today. Miku had called back just before lunch break to tell her that she didn't have to worry, but that the activity had resumed and it looked like they were going to keep her, Tsubasa, and Chris busy until the evening.

At least she knew what was going on, which was something she'd been unable to tell Miku when their positions were reversed.

She looked out the big cafeteria windows as she swallowed another bite of rice.

"Aah... I wish I could be out there with Tsubasa-san and Chris-chan... Stupid leg."  
______________________________

**2215 hours**

"Aahaaa... That feels good", Hibiki said, sinking into the bath across from her.

Miku let out a yawn. It had been about nineteen hours since she'd been woken up, working frantically in the operations room for most of them, and it had left her utterly exhausted. Still, even though she hadn't returned to the dorm room until almost ten in the evening, Hibiki had waited for her to get back.

"You didn't have to wait so long just so we could take a bath together."

"Eeh? Why wouldn't I wait?", Hibiki asked.

She smiled and let out a weak laugh. "Thank you, Hibiki... How's your leg doing?".

"It's really not that bad, Miku", she said. "I probably could have gone out with Tsubasa-san and Chris-chan today... I'm sure I'll be able to tomorrow if there's another attack."

"...I can tell you're still limping a little bit, Hibiki."

"Eh, I'm serious, it's--".

Miku stood up, shivering as air replaced warm water on her bare skin. "--Hibiki!". Hibiki immediately stopped talking, blinking and looking up at her "...Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Hibiki shook her head. "Mm, it's fine."

Sighing, Miku walked over and leaned down to look at the scar on Hibiki's right leg. The wound clearly still had some time to go before it was healed. "...This still doesn't look too great either."

Hibiki stood up herself and got behind Miku, wrapping her arms around her. "Hibiki?".

She buried her face in Miku's hair, freshly shampooed and washed, and took a deep breath. "Aah... Kohinata Miku is my sunshine". Hibiki paused. "Sorry. It must just be stressing you and everyone else out that you just have Tsubasa-san and Chris-chan right now. That's why I want to get back to fighting as soon as I can."

"...Ooh!", she exclaimed. "How about I help you some with the stress at least, Miku?". She nodded, Hibiki having already stepped over to the edge of the bath and squeezed a handful of soap out of a bottle before returning to stand behind her again. Miku smiled and closed her eyes, lifting her arms out of Hibiki's way as she started spreading it over her body, starting with her belly and massaging up it until her hands reached her breasts, squeezing and kneading them as she worked the soap into a lather.

"I already washed up, Hibiki."

"Eeh, do you want me to stop?". She opened her eyes again, letting out a giggle and looking down at her chest as Hibiki moved her hands away from her breasts, now covered in a foam of soap.

"No, you can keep going if you want to."

Hibiki cupped her breasts again, slippery in her hands as she groped at them, not accomplishing much by spreading the lather again over her already thoroughly soapy chest. She'd started to feel something getting harder and poking against her butt now too.

"...Now you really just wanted to play with them."

"Mhm, I did". Hibiki giggled, giving them another squeeze before stepping away, turning the knob, and grabbing the shower head as it started running. She stretched the hose over, standing behind Miku again – pressing her cock against her backside again as well – and holding it front of her, the hot water pouring down her and washing the soap away.

Miku laid her hand on the shower head handle, Hibiki releasing hers, and returned it to its holder, turning off the water and turning around to face Hibiki, standing casually in the middle of the huge, recessed bathtub with her cock standing up. She glanced from it back up to her face and smiled.

"You seem like you could use some relief too, Hibiki."

She grabbed Hibiki's hand, dragging her over to the other end of the tub, opposite the stand-alone shower. "Eh? Ehe, Miku, I'm trying to help _you_ out here". Despite protesting it, she followed her lead as Miku guided her to sit down on the edge of the tub and spread her legs.

After stepping away and squeezing some soap into her hand, Miku returned, kneeling in the water in front of Hibiki and wrapping her fingers around the base of her cock. She slowly dragged her hand up it to the tip, stroking and lathering it and already starting to draw soft moans out of Hibiki's mouth. "Mmm... Your hand feels good, Miku."

She kept going – like Hibiki had with her breasts, still stroking it well after she had already completely covered her erection in soap – starting to settle in to a nice rhythm with Hibiki's panting breath encouraging her. Finally she remembered what she'd intended to do and tore herself away, retrieving the shower head again and rinsing her cock before putting it back and once more kneeling between Hibiki's legs. Miku turned her eyes up to look at her, seeing her already pleased-looking smile get a little wider and feeling satisfied with herself as she opened her mouth and gave the tip of her cock a lick, before taking it in and sucking on it.

"Ooooh... Miku...!". Hibiki moaned, clearly still feeling the aftereffect of Miku's hands as she slowly swallowed it, dragging her lips about half way down her, the faint smell of soap reaching her nose. She could already feel it throbbing in her mouth and in her hand as she held the base in it, bobbing her head and listening to Hibiki moan her name.

"Mmm... Miku, I'm coming". Sure enough, it didn't take her much longer before she had Hibiki at her limit. Miku sucked down on it as she pulled her lips back off Hibiki's cock, watching it pop up just a bit as she let it out of her mouth and twitch as she climaxed. Hibiki moaned one more time and with it let out a spurt of come, spattering on Miku's breasts and dripping down them as she pulled away. Her cock kept pulsing as her climax crested and washed over her, several more strands of her seed splashing audibly in the water before it finally ended.

Still watching Hibiki pant as she sat in her afterglow, eyes closed, hands gripping the rim of the tub, and the last strand of her come dripping down her cock as it started to soften – and after she'd cleaned it so meticulously too – Miku lowered herself into the water, rinsing the result of Hibiki's orgasm off her breasts. For good measure she decided, just as Hibiki opened her eyes again and stretched her arms, to lick the stray few drops of it off her cock too.

"Aaah... That felt great, Miku", Hibiki said as Miku pulled away again, licked her lips, and let out another yawn. "Ehe, I was supposed to the one making you feel good though. You really deserve it."

"I enjoy making you feel good, Hibiki", she said. "Although... I wouldn't complain. After doing this I'm really turned on."

Hibiki crawled over, hugging her again. "Aaah, Mikuuu."

She planted a kiss on her lips, her tongue darting into Miku's mouth as she eagerly opened it and let her in. After a moment, she Hibiki broke away. "...Just lie back and enjoy yourself, Miku."

"Mm, alright". Miku nodded as Hibiki stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, laying it down where she had been sitting, and then lay down on it, shivering a little as she exited the water again, and spread her legs, letting them dangle in the tub. Hibiki stepped closer, her cock already stiff and erect again as she finished rubbing a handful of lubricant over it, and hooked her arms under her legs, lifting up her hips.

Miku giggled. "This position doesn't seem too relaxing."

She reached down and touched Hibiki's cook to help her guide it inside her, her and Hibiki together pressing it against her entrance.

"It's not bad, is it?", Hibiki asked. She shook her head. "Alright then Miku, tell me when you're ready."

"Ready", she said, smiling, and let out a moan as she felt Hibiki thrust her hips and sink her cock into her.  
______________________________

**2250 hours**

Her head buzzing and her fingers wrapped around her cock as she came down from another climax, feeling the few drops of come she hadn't poured onto Miku's belly dripping on her hand, Hibiki opened her eyes, letting out a yawn. Miku's breathing was quiet as she lay on the towel she'd put down for her, her chest rising and falling slowly. It took her a second that she'd already fallen asleep, presumably right after she'd came.

Come to think of it, how long had she been awake today? As much as she didn't want to disturb her well-earned rest, she couldn't exactly leave her here. And Miku was right, her leg still hadn't fully healed and between that and the slippery floor she didn't want to try carrying her to bed.

Hibiki climbed out of the tub and laid down next to Miku, flinching as her skin touched the cold tile, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before starting to gently shake her. "Mikuuu... You can't fall asleep here."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I kind of ran out of energy towards the end so I'm not sure how good this is. Yes, the title is an Aaron Sorkin reference.


End file.
